The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!!/Part 4
Lucifer: Heh! Let's go! In a quick movement, Lucifer and Shiro flew into the air and started clashing violently. Shiro shot out hundreds '' ''of air fists and Lucifer was shooting out hundreds of projectile Ittoryu attacks. Shiro: Kazaguruma! Lucifer: 1000 Piercing Feathers! The fists and projectile slashes were clashing together, creating mini explosions. (On the Mangetsu) Nova: Wow, they sure are going at it. Haha maybe I should stop them... Buuuut then again this is top class entertainment... I'll stop it when they're really beaten up...maybe. Kobo: Who are you talking to? (Creeped out face) (Back in the air) Lucifer and Shiro were still shooting air fists and projectile slashes at each other but the attacks just clash together and explode. Shiro: Is that all you got?!? Lucifer: Heh! I could go on forever but your air fists are getting weaker! Shiro grinned and shot out the fists, three times as fast as before. While Lucifer was trying to parry the attacks with fencing now, Shiro flew under Lucifer and shot a huge column of air at Lucifer. Lucifer directed his attention towards Shiro. Lucifer held his Impact Shield under him and absorbed the impact of the attack but was still blown away. The two were now standing hundreds of feet away from each other. Lucifer: (whispering to himself) Good my reject dial is still in the shield. Shiro's a gonner when I send back the force of his entire attack back at him with 10 times the power. Shiro: Tch. He's got a plan. I gotta keep my guard up. Lucifer's such an unpredictable fighter. He can fight long range, mid range, and close combat. What a pain. (Tired face) Lucifer and Shiro suddenly started flying towards each other at a high speed. Lucifer/Shiro: IM GONNA FINISH THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Shiro: Haku Ken! Shiro shot out a huge blast of air at Lucifer. Lucifer Thinking: Dammit! The attack is too strong! My Haki armour is gonna give in eventually! I gotta stop this attack or else I’ll be blown to shreds! (On the Mangetsu) Nova: This seems like a good time to stop the fight... Buuuuut I'm sure Lucifer's got something up his sleeve (smiling nervously) ....hopefully. (Back in the air) Lucifer Thinking: '''Dammit!! I gotta waste my reject! I'll get another impact later. '''Lucifer: Reject!!!! The reject dial shot out a force that blew away Shiro's attack. After Shiro's attack was blown away, the force from the reject dial continued on and hit Shiro. Shiro was blown away a couple dozen feet. Lucifer: Holy shit! I can't believe that attack even hit Shiro from this far away! Hahahahaha! Damn that was powerful enough to fly a couple hundred feet and actually hit Shiro from this far away! If I had hit Shiro with that at point blank, he would've been KO'd immediately. Shiro: Shit! Dammit! I completely forgot about his weird shield! It can absorb attacks and shoot back at the opponent but the shield is a lot stronger after he took out a weird shell and replaced with another. I gotta be careful when attacking him. He's gonna absorb my attacks and then attack me with it. Lucifer flew towards Shiro and used kendo this time to slash Shiro. Although Shiro is a logia-user, Lucifer managed to cut Shiro with his trident. Shiro jumped back a little bit too late though and got a little scratch. Shiro: 'Heh! You managed to get a hit on me! Now this is where the real battle begins! (smiling) '''Lucifer: '''Whatever. (grins) ''Shiro and Lucifer both jumped back. 'Shiro: '''Haku Ken Kai! '''Lucifer: '''Grand Emperor’s Flame Trident!! ''Shiro created a larger blast of air from his hands and Lucifer created a bigger version of Grand Flame Trident. Lucifer threw the trident directly at the huge blast of air and the attacks clashed violently. A huge blaze, bigger than any of the other mid-air fires in the fights before was the result of the clashing attacks. Shiro and Lucifer, ignoring the flame, both flew into it and fought in there. 'Shiro: '''Dangan Senpu!! '''Lucifer: '''10,000 Piercing Feathers!! ''Both Shiro and Lucifer created projectile slashing attacks. The attacks kept clashing together, creating sparks whenever each slash hit. 'Shiro/Lucifer: '''OOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! ''Shiro and Lucifer were putting all of their effort into the attacks. '''Shiro Thinking: Dammit! I’m gonna be burnt to death in this huge fire! Lucifer Thinking: I gotta get out of this fire! But I must win!! Shiro: 'Kaze Senpu! (Outside the fire) ''Shiro created a whirlwind around him and the whirlwind expanded outwards, getting rid of the fire around him ''and Lucifer. Although Shiro had gotten rid of the fire around him and Lucifer, they were still surrounded by the ''huge blaze with no room to escape. Outside, the three crews were watching a huge ball of fire in the air. The Angel Pirates were worried about ''Lucifer and the Kaze Pirates were worried about Shiro. Nova was worried about both of them.'' Nova: 'C’mon you two. Don’t you go dying on me!! (Inside the fire) '''Shiro: '''We’re surrounded by the fire... There’s no way out. I made some room so that we can finish our fight but I don’t think that the winner is gonna even make it out alive. '''Lucifer: '''Well, it was our own stupidity that got us into this. We should’ve just been happy that we rescued our nakama. '''Shiro/Lucifer: '''But I’m gonna win this fight no matter what!!! '''Shiro: '''Kaze no Suttepo!! ''Shiro turned his upper body into air and charged at Lucifer at a very high speed that Lucifer couldn’t even see. '' ''Lucifer held up his Impact Shield and absorbed the impact of the attack, however the attack was so strong that 'the shield broke into pieces, leaving only the reject dial. The attack continued and the reject dial was only able 'to absorb the impact of the attack around the dial, the rest of the attack brutally hit Lucifer. The attack blew 'away the fire around Lucifer. After the attack was over, Lucifer was covered with blood and he was barely able 'to keep flying. Shiro solidified but saw Lucifer holding the reject dial, so he turned into air. Lucifer grabbed his 'arm before Shiro turned completely into air. Lucifer’s Haki made it impossible for Shiro to solidify. Lucifer 'pushed the reject dial at Shiro’s chest. '''Lucifer: '''REJECT!!!!!! Shiro got hit with the power of his own attack with 10x the force. Shiro wasn’t able to turn into air. The reject blew away the fire around Shiro. '''Shiro Thinking: This guy wants to win so badly that he is willing to sacrifice his arm in order to defeat me?!?He’s freakin’ crazy!! After the attack was over, Shiro ended up the same way as Lucifer. Both their bodies were covered in blood. Shiro and Lucifer both lost consciousness and fell down from the sky. Their bodies fell down. Everybody watching was shocked to see Shiro and Lucifer covered in blood. The females either covered their mouths or eyes and the males watched on in shock, sweating slightly. Nova looked the most shocked of all. Nova Thinking: I can’t believe it! Lucifer had actually injured Shiro that much!! Just how strong had Lucifer gotten in this couple of months?!? Shiro regained consciousness. He looked around him and saw that both he and Lucifer were falling down towards the sea. Shiro grabbed Lucifer and with the last of his strength, flew Lucifer onto the Mangetsu. Shiro lost consciousness again. (3 days later) Shiro: 'I won that fight!!!! '''Lucifer: '''What the hell are you talking about?!?! I got that last hit in!! You ended up with worse injuries than me!!! '''Shiro: '''That was a cheap trick!! You used my own attack against me!! '''Lucifer: '''That wasn’t a trick!! That’s called being resourceful!! '''Nova: '''BAKA!!! ''Nova hit them both on the head, they both looked at him with an angry expression. 'Lucifer/Shiro: '''OW!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?! '''Nova: '''Felt like it . . . ''Shiro and Lucifer were covered in bandages. Shiro had a cast on his neck and Lucifer had a cast on his right arm. Shiro and Lucifer recently woke up after recovering from their intense fight. They are now sitting with the Kaze, Angel, and Skyline Pirates for a big feast/party to celebrate their recovery. Everyone else was eating and enjoying each others’ company but Shiro and Lucifer was arguing over who won that fight. 'Shiro/Lucifer: '''Nova!! Tell him that I won the fight!! Hmm?!? Stop copying me!! '''Nova: '''Hmm? Well, if you ask me, I think that Shiro won that fight. In the end, he did regain consciousness and flew you down to safety, Lucifer. ''Lucifer looked shocked and Shiro was laughing. '''Nova: '''Hey, Shiro, Lucifer. After dinner, you guys mind meeting on top of the ruins of the island. I wanna talk to you 2 ‘bout something. '''Shiro/Lucifer: '''Hmm? (confused looks with food stuffed inside of their mouths) (Hours Later On the top of the Ruin's) ''Nova is seen sat on top of the ruin's staring off at the moon, Lucifer is seen walking up the hill towards the ruins, Shiro is at the bottom of the hill looking up getting ready to fly up with his wind abilities, '' '''Lucifer: '''So *Huff* What did you want me here for *Puff* '''Nova: '''ahh your here, We just have to wait for Shiro now . . baby brother. . '''Lucifer: (insert reaction here) Shiro: '''WHAAAAAAATT!?!?! HOW DID THAT WEIRDO BEAT ME UP HERE!?!?! '''Nova: '''Because he walked up? . . Or he just started heading up before you? '''Lucifer: (insert thingy here) Shiro: (insert thingy here) Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:Firefist553 Category:Generalzer0 Category:Collaboration